With the introduction of xerographic reproduction machines which have greatly increased the efficiency of modern offices, a problem was perceived in the extensive amount of time required for the machine operator to feed original documents to the platen of the reproduction machine to be copied. This is particularly true where documents containing a large number of pages are to be reproduced. In response to this problem, automatic document handlers have been provided to automatically feed the pages of the document being copied to the exposure platen of the machine and to return the exposed documents to a suitable location. These doucment handlers are ordinarily provided on large, high output, fully featured, reproduction machines. However, in many instances it may be desirable to provide a simple, inexpensive document handler for use with the more inexpensive reproduction machines. In the past, the interconnection between the automatic document handler and the reproduction machine has required extensive rewiring of the systems and in many instances, completely new reproduction machine control logic.